


Atashi no Yaki'in

by akuma_river



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river/pseuds/akuma_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This my wonder fans is a truely twisted story, well as twisted as rated R allows. It can also be found on mm.org and aff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voice Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back on December 12, 2004. It is part of my old stuff that is being transferred over.
> 
> I really wanted to write this one but the plot got all screwy and I was in college so enough said.

"I walked to here everyday. How was I supposed to know that I shouldn't today? Was it fate? Was it supposed to happen, like it did, or at all? I don't think I will ever know the answer to that. All I know is that it happen."

~

'drip' 'drip' 'drip'

The sounds of water slowly falling upon the ground filled the air. A light flickers and casts a shadow upon a still form that lies upon the ground.

A moan is heard. A grunt. A shifting sound echoes out.

It seems that the still form is slowly coming to consciousness.

A voice is being heard. A barely, heard voice. A voice cracked with uncertainty but not fear. Just a sense of disorientation. The voice is weak. It seems to have not been used for quite some time. Even though the voice is weak and scratchy and quaky the voice still yet had a rich deepness to it that proved it to be a voice of masculinity.

"wh.. whe... where am I..."

Once the voice, voiced the words the answer came upon him. The masculine voice looked upon the area in which the voice found itself to be.

The voice opened its eyes. The eyes were that of vast, shadowy, almost smoldering, ruby red.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. If that is true then the voice's eyes showed an exceptionally, impiety filled, and haunted soul.

A being who showed such eyes, can only have the personality of one who has iniquity in their soul. A soul so dark, so heinous, so devious, so full of malice, of iniquity, of impiety, of callousness, of ruthlessness, of evilness; that evil is the only thing of which they are.

They are the embodiment of evil, of aku, of oni, of akuma, of diablo, of lucifer, of satan, of evil, of devil, of all the names and descriptions of evil, demons, and devils. They are in essence the incarnation of evil. May kami have mercy upon the soul of the one whom these eyes fall upon to.

Darkness still surrounds the area in which the voice found itself to be in. Most humans would not be able to see in the pitch blackness that surrounds the area in which the only light is a flickering light of much dimness. Even though, that is true for most humans, that does not say it would hamper the voice's sight.

The voice's eye's, if it seemed at all possible, grew in their intensity of the burnt color. As the voice used his eyes to see the surroundings something changed in the voice's eyes.

A glimmer of something new shined in. The eyes changed their intensity and grew more harsh and cold. A crimson color of the deepest, bloodiest color arose in the voice's eyes.

When the voice took in the sight of his surroundings, voice grew in apprehension. The sight that welcomed was one of a dark, dank, harsh, heavy, four-walled, solid dungeonite cell.

To say that the voice was unhappy was a greatly tragic mistake on anyone's part who voiced such things to the voice.

The voice was even more ticked off when the voice discovered it could only move its head. It seemed as if the other parts of its body were being held down by something.

Though it would seem like the voice would be stuck to rot in this dungeon, this prison of his, it would not be. The voice, was anything if not an ingenious thinker. The voice knew it would find a way out. The only setback to this was the question of when it would be that the voice would free.

The voice which was for the most part silent besides grunts and grits of movement, it was silent; but not any longer. The voice spoke up once more and for the last time in this prison of his. He spoke words of revenge, hatred, retribution, and lastly something of which he had not thought of for a long time…

He thought of the family that was to blame for the voice's situation and swore to cause that family great pain and suffering. As his laughter filled the prison, the heavens above shuddered in great worry and woe for those who the voice's vengeance was for.

~


	2. The Miko

"I always come here to think. I always seek the solitude of it. The leisure of it. It is where I find my peace. But that is no longer the case. That all changed that night. How was I supposed to know, that the hurt that would come, was because of who I was?"

~

'I woke up this morning not thinking anything different about it only that something seemed off. But then again I always think that way.'

~

A morning sun was rising on a new day. The golden pink sky alit the dark blue that was rising up into the sky. The morning dew was upon the green grass of the Higurashi Shrine.

From the looks of the sky it looked to be a clear and wonderful blue sky day.

The sun's slow but regal rise to the sky alit a windowed room in the second floor of the house. In the room rested a being who was beginning to awake to the new day.

A sound of a shrill sound came from the alarm clock, that was promptly turned off.

A thin hand was seen from under the blanket as it turned off the alarm.

Mumblings were coming from under the blanket. Mentions of too early, school, not enough sleep, crazy friends, and homework were but a few of the mumblings.

Two arms suddenly pushed back the blanket from the form lying in the bed.

The dark near raven colored head was being scratched by her hands. The girl slowly shook the remnants of sleepiness from being forced into the world of consciousness from the blissful unconsciousness world.

The girl who was now nearly full awake spied a look at the alarm and nearly swore. In fact she did but only in her head.

A loud voice rang from what sounded like downstairs, "KAGOME!"

The girl, Kagome answered, "YES KAA SAN?"

The answering voice, now known as the mother rang loud and clear, "GET UP AND GET READY OR YOU WILL BE LATE!"

"YES KAA SAN," was Kagome's reply.

Kagome then rushed to the bathroom beating a small boy. The small boy was very upset and loudly voiced his protests.

"KAGOME, its not fair. I was here first."

Kagome then voiced her reply vaguely sounding apologetic though it was hard to say since the voice was overshadowed by the water in the shower running and her voice through the door.

"Sorry Souta but your Ane chan needs a quick shower"

To say that Souta was happy over that remark was a great misunderstanding. If anything he was furious.

Just cause his Ane chan, his older and supposed to know better older nee chan overslept, he was going to get a late and most likely cold and quick shower, since she will most likely use it all.

Souta being upset loudly voiced his thoughts to his Kaa san, who in his opinion judged unfairly and said that Kagome would be out in a minute so he could just wait, since she was late.

So when Kagome got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, she was met with the furious face of her otouto, her little Kyodai chan.

"Heh, gomen Souta."

His answer was the bathroom door slamming shut.

Kagome then went to her room to get dressed.

~

Thirty minutes later found Kagome running to school and just barely making the bell.

Class was like always, boring to Kagome.

Unfortunately for her, she is one of those people who gets bored in school cause she knows most of what is being taught to everyone already. But she does pay attention only so she won't fall behind or even, fail.

~

Lunch found Kagome outside under a tree, with her food in her lap. Her friends like always were yakking away about anything from the cuteness of the teacher, to the cuteness of the boys sitting to them, to the cuteness wait no that is hotness of some of the actors in the media.

Kagome sighed. She wondered why she hung out with them, when all they talked about was boys.

Suddenly a song ran into her thoughts, 'It's raining men…'

Kagome was shaken to her surroundings by one of her friends. It seems that she saw Kagome spacing out and thought to herself to make her aware once more.

Kagome wordlessly blames her friends favorite and constant topic of boys for the song that ran her off to la la land.

"Gomen Sango."

"It's ok. 'The Boy Crazy Triplets' didn't notice, so your off the hook. So what were you spacing out on?"

Sighing Kagome replies, "With the topic of what the 'BCT' was saying I got a weird American song in my head."

Curious Sango asks, "Which one?"

Blushing and embarrassed Kagome answers, "It's Raining Men."

Sango tries her best to contain her laughter but fails miserably to Kagome's ire.

The sound of laughter breaks up what the 'BCT' were talking about.

"Sango what are you laughing about?"

Kagome trying to save some of her honor answers quickly, "Nothing Eri. I just told her I thought I heard Something."

Which to Kagome's honor run satisfaction wasn't a lie. She did tell Sango she thought she heard something, she just omitted the fact that it was in her head and caused by the 'BCT's' relentless baka obsession on boys.

Sadly for Kagome, Eri wouldn't give up until she knew what caused Sango to laugh like that.

"Oh and what was this that you thought you heard?"

Kagome's face faltered as she knew, she couldn't tell them what she heard, she would die of embarrassment just at the fact of them knowing, not to mention the relentless teasing that would follow. She also knew she couldn't think of anything to satisfy them and save face.

So Kagome did the only thing she could think of to save her from further embarrassment. She took the bullet and did a proverbial blonde moment.

Kagome mustered what acting skills she could think of and made her face blank, her eyes searching, and to top it off, the side tilt of her head with a finger on her chin.

With a shrug of her shoulders Kagome answered, "You know Eri, right now I can't recall what it was about, nor what was said. Weird huh?"

To Sango's credit she did try. Really she did. It was just it was too much. Right then and there Sango rolled onto the ground from her sitting arrangement and laughed as hard she could.

Kagome started to worry about Sango when she started to gasp for breath.

To Kagome's luck the 'BCT' looked perplexed and were about to ask about what that was about when they saw a couple of boys across the area and started gossiping about what else, boys.

Kagome and Sango started to talk about the 'BCT' talking about boys, when the 'BCT' suddenly stopped talking. This gap of silence got the duo's attention.

"Hey Sango, is it just me or did the BCT shut up about boys?"

"No Kagome, it's not just you. They really did shut up."

"Ok I was just wondering. Do you think we should go see if they are still alive?"

"Why not? We got nothing else to do."

Kagome and Sango then went to go see if the 'BCT' was still alive since they otherwise know that the 'BCT' would never shut up about boys.

When the duo crossed over the ten or so feet to the 'BCT', what met them shocked them speechless.

"Kagome is that…"

"Yeah… it is."

"Why?"

"I… don't know."

The site that greeted them was that, of what the 'BCT' call 'The Hottest of the Hot.' There was the Taiyoukai Kyodai, Sesshou Maru and Inu Yasha, Houshi Miroku, and Ookami Kouga.

The 'Hotties', walked on ignoring most of the people, though it was odd, they did look directly at Kagome's group, but only for a spilt second.

Kagome couldn't really pay attention to that for the bell was going off, they had only a few minutes to get to class or they would be late.

Kagome and her friends took off and ran. Kagome made it to her classroom in just enough time for her to get to her desk and get a breath of air before her sensei walked in.

~

For Kagome the rest of the day was like any other, exams, homework, and her friends trying to set her up on dates. So like any other day the remedy for recuperation was simple, a nice long hot steamy bath with candles and a book to read with some music. Unfortunately for Kagome it would have to wait 'til later.

About 21:00 Kagome finally had time for her wonderful bath. After dinner she went up to her room and grabbed her stuff. She then went to the bathroom and put her 'Do Not Disturb or Else' sign on the doorknob. She laid out her stuff and got the water steamy with bubbles.

She put her hand in the tub and twirled it around in the water testing the temperature. Once she was satisfied with it. She turned off the water, turned on the stereo, and lit the candles.

Suddenly she felt that there was someone watching her. Kagome turned around and looked. There was no one there that she could see with her eyes. She doubted it and passed it off as being sensitive to her surroundings. After all this was not the first time it has happened and most likely wouldn't be the first.

Kagome then went back to what she was doing. Making sure everything was alright and that there was no safety issues.

Being satisfied she then stood up and undressed. She still felt eyes on her. Again she checked covering her breasts trying to be modest. Again she saw no one. No one was there. But she still felt something.

Unsure of what to think and just ignoring it since it was bothering her, she then went into her tub and sank into the nice, hot, and steamy bubble bath water.

She laid down but in a position where her back was on the tub siding and her legs was poised with the heels touching the bottom and her knees above the water.

"Ah. This is heaven."

Kagome then opened up her book and began to read the story that enthralled, and kept her agitated to know what was going to happen next, since the last bath, which was last night.

"This is why Wednesdays don't suck. All I need is a book, a nice bubble bath, some music, and I forget my worries. This is the life."

Everything was going good for Kagome, and she was just about to find out who killed the girl, in her book when suddenly she got a chill that ran down her whole body.

"What the hell was that?"

Kagome getting nervous and scared, since that being watched feeling not only continued but amplified if possible.

Kagome could swear there was someone in there watching her. In a panic Kagome sat up completely from the tub and screamed for her Kaa san as loudly as she could.

"OKAA SAN!"

Too little, too late it would seem. Right then the power went out. The bathroom lights, the music, it all went out. Kagome feeling safer outside the tub got out and went to the nearby sink to get the towel.

Right when she got to sink a wind was felt. Kagome looked into the mirror and saw something that made her stiffen with fright. There was something behind her. At that exact moment that she looked into the mirror the candles went out, and with it was her last chance of light.

Kagome feeling brave tried to turn around to see if someone or something really was behind her. The key word being, tried.

She soon discovered, that she couldn't move, not even a little bit. She then felt cold hands on her naked shoulders. She never got the towel.

A sound of breathing was heard from behind her ears, someone was there. A sound of sniffing was heard next. Kagome felt air on her body when it breathed out. She felt the hands on her shoulders move down and toward the front of her body.

It, 'He' was touching her. It can't do this. Kagome reinstated her efforts to fight it off. But with not being able to move, her fight was soon lost. Even though she lost she was still trying to fight it off.

Maybe some words of exorcism from her loco grandpa could help her out. She tried to think of and speak something to banish this creature from her. Unfortunately for her, she soon found out it wouldn't work and also that the creature behind her was not pleased.

"Stop That"

Kagome at once stilled and then accelerated her thoughts. 'It spoke. That is a male voice. It's a male. Is he human? What if he isn't? How am I going to fight him off? Can I fight him off? What if I can't?'

"Behave"

It like the other, previous words, were spoken quietly, but harshly like a command.

'Why is this happening to me?'

When the cold as ice but slightly warming up hands touched her breasts her mind went blank.

It was caressing her.

A small whimper escaped her lips to his delight.

'Is this what is going to happen to me? Will I be raped by this male creature? Will I be killed?' Her mind was filled with these thoughts. Fear invaded her soul.

She tried to fight more. Suddenly she was pulled quick and harshly to his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. His head bent down to her ear. She felt a warm wetness on ear and realized he was licking her. A whimper again escaped her lips.

His head moved down to her shoulder by her neck. He not only licked there but also bit there. A small, not really painful bite, but a bite all the same. He then licked there again. Whimpers again left her lips.

He then pulled her, if possible, even more closely to his chest. His mouth blew air on her neck making her shiver. Then he spoke in her ear.

"Time to go, my Butterfly."

In a moment of a second, what was there was now gone. No smoke, no flashes, nothing. Just like a ghost, they were there, then they were gone.

The moment they were gone the candles, the lights, the music filled the air once more. Kagome's mother finally opened the unlockable door and found nobody there. Her daughter was gone.

~


	3. The Nightmare

"Do you ever get that feeling that when you walk, that something is watching you?

Do you get that when you are all alone in your room and nothing can see you?

Do you get that when you walk into a dark room and pray for the lights to turn on?

I do."

~

A groan echoes in the deadening silence of a dark enclosed room.

The sound comes from a form upon the ground. The form twists and turns until it finally stops, resting on its back. From a dim light source we see a teenage girl.

The girl appears naked to the eye. The girl is moving her arms and legs, like one tends to do while caught in a nightmare or dream. The eyes of the girl while closed, still moves. From the movement of the eyes under the flesh, one can clearly see that the girl is within a deep sleep.

The girl shivers in the cold of the room and once more shifts her movement. The girl continues to move in a way trying to find some kind of warmth. The girl finally falls dead silent but a few whimperings in the air, once she curls herself inward.

~

Kagome flickers her eyes open and wakes up to find herself lying upon a cold ground. Looking around she finds herself in an area of darkness and fog and Kagome finds herself lost. She is afraid of the silence that lingers in the air.

Standing up to hold her ground in the fear that threatens to sallow her. She attempts to find some one in the darkness by yelling out.

"Hello! Is anyone out there?"

While perhaps hoping that she would be able to find someone, or perhaps reason out where she may be, by a sounding of an echo, she hears nothing.

A dark and cold shiver climbs up the spine of Kagome, as while she waited to at least hear something, only silence remains. Not even her own voice pierced the veils of the darkness around her.

True fear creeps up Kagome's soul as she realizes not only is there no one here with or near her; there is also no sound what so ever, even ones that should be caused by her moving and breathing.

While still afraid, Kagome still tries to keep her head. Kagome took a deep breath and counted to from ten backwards.

She then thought of her Ojii san and a time when she was but a toddler and lost, frightened, and alone in some park. She was so afraid being so alone at a time when she was so young. She cried so hard and ran trying to find her Ojii san, it only made her get more lost into a deeper part of the park while the sun started to sit. Her tears streamed down her face as she tried to hold back her fear. Her Ojii san found her a little while later. While it may have been only an hour if that long at all; to her it felt like a lifetime.

Once her Ojii san found her he wiped her tears off with a handkerchief. He then told her that anytime she finds herself lost or scared, that she must try to remain calm. A Calm head, he told her, would enable her to think more clearly and try to find a way out of her problem.

From that time on, Kagome kept her words. A few times after that, she found herself either being lost or scared, she then remembered her Ojii san's words and she did find a way out of her problem. To Kagome, that was the best advice her Ojii san could give her.

It was times like these that she would find comfort in the words of her Ojii san. His advice would clam her fear and she would be alright. While the other times it would quiet her fear, this time it didn't. Instead her fear only fell to a more manageable level.

She wondered then if the reason of this unearthal place was because she was no longer of the living. 'Am I dead?' She asked herself. Finding no solace in what words that may come, she tried to think around things.

While the dark was cold, and the silence fear inducing, she looked around her surroundings. On a far off distance she saw a light.

Seeing the light she thought to herself that maybe this could be a way out of this horrific place.

Taking off in a strong run she found herself coming closer to very bright light. It was at this time that she remembered of a horror movie, and a line saying to not go into the light. Thinking of this now gave her pause.

She then said to herself, 'to hell with it' and ran harder to the light. She figured that what ever that would happen by going into the light could not be any worse, than where she found herself now, in the darkness. Besides she thought, 'light is always supposed to overcome the dark.'

~


End file.
